


El sonido

by Matuk



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Five Stages of Grief, Five en el apocalipsis, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Post-Apocalypse, Stressed Number Five | The Boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matuk/pseuds/Matuk
Summary: Five grita hasta quedarse afónico. Asume, soberbio, que la recompensa de lesionarse hasta la mudez las cuerdas vocales debería ser una voz en respuesta, un susurro acaso. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada. El silencio del mundo es espantosamente indiferente.(Un pequeña idea que se manifestó mientras escribía el siguiente capítulo de “El silencio de Five”)
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	El sonido

Five grita hasta quedarse afónico. Grita con ironía hacia dos posibilidades contradictorias: que exista, sin mucha esperanza, alguien que pueda oírle, y al mismo tiempo con la libertad de saber que no habrá a quién inmutar con la rabia de sus bramidos. Asume, soberbio, que la recompensa de lesionarse hasta la mudez las cuerdas vocales debería ser una voz en respuesta, un susurro acaso. Pero nada. Absolutamente **nada**. El silencio del mundo es espantosamente indiferente.

Desacostumbrado a no obtener lo que que quiere, exaspera. El camino lo observa, jactancioso. Árido y desolado frente a él se extiende millas y millas, más amplio que su orgullo, más imponente que su carácter, regresándole solamente el sonido de sus propios pasos aislados, de la soledad descompuesta y la materia que reposa herrumbrosa a sus pies.

El quejido del viento seco de pronto parece querer compartirle un secreto. Cuando dormita (pues rara vez duerme) se filtra provocativamente en su oído y él le implora una única pregunta que se resuelve inmediatamente en el delirio de la escasez y el hambre y el desaliento:

 _ **Ríndete**_.

A veces tiene la seguridad de haber sentido a alguien a su lado, un fantasma que lo tortura durante su sueño exhausto y se oculta de él durante el día para torturarlo un poco más en la vigilia. Grita de nuevo de ira y de miedo (sí, ¿porqué no?). Un miedo que jamás había experimentado porque él siempre había dominado con arrogante maestría toda eventualidad.

Llama a Dolores y ella sí responde, por ocasiones. A veces desearía que no lo hiciera. Su voz se impregna en él, eriza su carne: lo llena de pavor. La voz de Dolores es una mezcla de la voz de todos sus hermanos y la voz de su padre reprochándole su estupidez. Pero después de una década la voz de ella muta hasta convertirse en un eco retorcido de su propia voz. La suya que ya perdió los tintes infantiles, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de su padre: _Te lo dije. Te lo dije_. Y se odia a sí mismo pues ni siquiera el intelecto excepcional en el que tanto había confiado consigue retener el tono, el timbre y la textura de la voz de sus hermanos, para un consuelo nocturno. Se pregunta cómo habrán sido sus voces ya maduras, y cierra los ojos y contempla sus tumbas de donde no habrán de incorporarse para resolver la duda inclemente.

 _Los sonidos son los recuerdos que se extinguen más pronto_ , escribe en la última página del libro de Vanya y después lo escribe con un vidrio en su antebrazo, ya repleto de cicatrices de frases absurdas. Lo hace para dejar de hacerse la pregunta los días que lo olvida y desespera en la ausencia del ruido.

El resto de los recuerdos se anulan también, uno tras otro, mes tras mes, reemplazados por imágenes que se instalan inevitablemente frente a sus ojos. Imágenes peyorativas y específicas del horror de la aniquilación. La más nítida de ellas es la de los cadáveres de sus hermanos, el peso de los cuerpos helados y rígidos; el agotamiento que casi lo mata después de sepultarlos. Fueron dos días de entierros sin descanso ya que la carne se descomponía velozmente y él se negaba a entregarle (no aún) a los insectos carroñeros la piel que caía en trozos, así como se negaba a enfrentarse a sus desfigurados rasgos adultos que apenas lograba empatar con la memoria de su rasgos juveniles. Extinguidos estaban ya del color de la vida, llenos de una advertencia paralizada que no sabía interpretar. Les gritaba para despertarlos mientras trabajaba, sabiendo que no iban a responderle, les gritaba, los golpeaba y los insultaba mientras removía el escombro y tiraba de sus miembros y apretujaba sus cuerpos en los huecos y echaba tierra a sus rostros apáticos. Gritaba mientras le sacaba los cuchillos a Diego y los guantes a Luther y el abrigo a Klaus y mientras cortaba un mechón del cabello de Allison para guardarlo como amuleto. Les siguió gritando a los montículos de tierra, y les gritó hasta desvanecerse, acurrucado entre las tumbas, a Ben y a Vanya, detestándolos abismalmente y esperando que acudieran a él intimidados por la determinación de su odio repleto de amor.

Ya no hay nada que gritar, ahora, conforme continúa el recorrido en la búsqueda de nada más que la evidencia física de los treinta años de vida de sus hermanos. Los animales sobrevivientes reposan, esperando que la tierra se restablezca y les de un indicio para poder salir de su guaridas. Ni siquiera ellos vociferan por él. Nadie responde a la súplica de sus gritos que ahora se traducen en trazos de tiza, cabrón, sangre en las paredes que permanecen en pie en la ruta que afronta _¿Hay alguien ahí?_ Escribe, cada dos kilómetros.

Cuando su voz se recupera después de la afonía, Five le susurra a la oscuridad, al frío y a las pesadillas implorando que se detengan y le concedan un minuto de sosiego. Se lee en voz estropeada por el polvo las palabras de Vanya, los libros cuánticos, las revistas de chismes donde aparece Allison, los escaparates y las señales de tránsito. Luego se olvida de preservar su voz, y sus palabras son débiles y torpes cuando vuelve a intentarlas después de un año de mutismo. Habla quedo para recordarse que no está muerto, que si resuelve la ecuación, quizá...

Después de veinte años ha dejado de hablar finalmente. Dolores ha dejado de responderle. Sus conversaciones se han vuelto telepáticas. Ya no puede evadirla ni siquiera en la imaginación.

 _Te lo dije_ , dice ella a su espalda, en su mente. **_Te lo dije._**


End file.
